Songfics
by LilyKiss
Summary: Recueil de songfics sur Roy et Riza. Ce ne sont pas forcément des chansons connues, mais ce sont des chansons qui m'ont fait penser à eux. Rated K à cause de quelques passages un peu osés (vraiment un peu), donc rien de bien méchant ! Bonne lecture !
1. Préface

J'ai écrit plusieurs songfics ces dernières années sur FMA, et plus particulièrement sur Roy et Riza. Ce ne sont pas forcément des chansons connues, mais je les aime beaucoup, et je voulais les partager.

Mes histoires ne rendent sans doute pas hommage à ses chansons à leur juste valeur, mais j'aurais fait de mon mieux !

Étant donné que j'ai écrit ses histoires il y a longtemps, il est possible que le style soit assez différent de mes dernières fanfics, mais bon... Je n'ai pas envie de tout réécrire. Après tout, ce sont mes premières fanfics, donc bon...

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est toujours instructif !


	2. Je ne suis pas un héros

**Il y a des chansons qui parlent plus que d'autres quand on les entend. J'aimais déjà beaucoup _Je ne suis pas un héros_ avant de connaître Fullmetal Alchemist, mais, quand je l'ai réentendue après, ça m'a vraiment frappé : c'est Roy tout craché. Alors voilà le résultat de mes élucubrations. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, et la chanson à Daniel Balavoine – et à toute personne ayant des droits dessus, bien entendu.**

 _Les coups de poings dans l'âme_

 _Le froid de la lame qui court_

 _Chaque jour me pousse_

 _Un peu plus vers la fin_

 _Quand je monte sur scène_

 _Comme on prend le dernier train._

Roy Mustang n'était pas un héros. On l'appelait le héros d'Ishbal mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse mériter un tel titre. Pour lui un héros c'est quelqu'un qui risque sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Les Rockbell étaient des héros. Pas lui.

Chaque jour il joue le jeu, il fait comme s'il acceptait le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Mais chaque jour il se sent de plus en plus vide.

 _Même les soirs de drame_

 _Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut_

 _Pour toucher les femmes_

 _Qui me tendent les mains_

 _Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment_

 _Et dont je ne sais rien_

On lui enviait les femmes qui lui tournaient autour. S'ils savaient ! Celles avec qui il sortait n'était que des informatrices et celles avec qui il flirtait ne finiraient jamais dans son lit. Il le faisait pour entretenir son image de coureur de jupons. Pour se protéger lui, mais surtout pour la protéger elle. Riza Hawkeye.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être autre chose qu'un supérieur et sa subordonnée, rien d'autre que deux amis. Et pourtant... Ils avaient été bien plus que cela et un jour, ils le seraient de nouveau. Il suffisait juste qu'il soit assez puissant pour changer les lois. Il suffisait qu'il devienne président d'Amnestris.

Il avait beau dire qu'il voulait le devenir pour changer le monde, ce qui était tout à fait vrai, les années passant, il sentait bien qu'au fond de lui, une des premières choses qu'il ferait au pouvoir serait de changer cette stupide loi qui lui interdisait de toucher celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui_

 _Je suis fatigué_

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui_

 _Je voudrais crier_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Mes faux pas me collent à la peau_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Un héros_

Non, il n'était pas un héros, mais pour elle il allait tenter de le devenir. Rien n'effacerait le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, mais peut être un jour aurait-il l'occasion de réparer ses fautes.

 _Quand les cris des femmes_

 _S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais_

 _Que c'est pour m'aider_

 _A porter tout mes chagrins_

 _Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent_

 _Mais ça leur fait du bien_

 _Un héros_

Alors oui, en attendant de devenir le personnage le plus important du pays, il jouerait le jeu. Il ferait semblant d'aimer que les femmes lui tournent autour. Il ferait semblant d'être un coureur de jupons grâce à ses informatrices. Il les laisserait croire qu'elles pouvaient l'aider à porter le poids de quelque chose qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Riza comprenait elle. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait vécu aussi. Il n'y avait que dans ses bras qu'il arrivait à oublier pour quelques instants les horreurs qu'il avait commis sur ces champs de bataille.

 _A coups de pieds dans l'âme_

 _J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut_

 _Pour mourir célèbre_

 _Il ne faut rien emporter_

 _Que ce que les autres_

 _N'ont pas voulu garder_

Jour après jour, il luttait. Pièces après pièces, il jouait sur l'immense échiquier qu'était les relations diplomatiques, les hiérarchies militaires, les lois, les codes... Bref, il jouait avec Amnestris.

Il avait ses pions les plus fidèles avec lui, et surtout sa reine. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'aux échecs, la reine est le dernier rempart du roi. Elle est même parfois plus importante que lui...

Il jouerait des cartes, en laisserait d'autres dans sa manche pour plus tard. Petit à petit, il tenterait de remettre en ordre ce pays.

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui_

 _Je suis fatigué_

 _C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui_

 _Je voudrais crier_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Mes faux pas me collent à la peau_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux_

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_

 _Un héros_

Roy Mustang n'était pas un héros. Il ne voulait pas en être un. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'être un héros dans l'armée ? Ce n'est pas être celui qui a sauvé le plus de personnes, c'est être celui qui en a le plus tué. A ce compte, il était en effet un héros. Peu de gens avait autant tué que lui, et il espérait que personne n'aurait jamais à tuer autant que lui.

Il deviendrai un héros pour le peuple. L'homme qui aura changé ce pays, qui l'aura transformé en quelque chose de meilleur. Un pays sans guerre, qui n'aurait plus besoin de l'armée.

Et tant pis s'il devait être jugé comme le criminel de guerre qu'il était. Tant pis si le peuple ne le considérerait jamais comme un héros. Tant qu'il en était aux yeux d'un certain faucon.

Aussi longtemps que Riza Hawkeye sera à ses côtés, peut lui importe ce qu'on peut dire de lui. Elle est la seule personne à le voir comme il est vraiment. La seule personne qui le comprend et qui est assez folle pour jurer de le suivre jusqu'en enfer.


	3. Les forêts noires

**Il y a très peu de chances que vous connaissiez cette chanson. Premièrement, elle date des années 80, et je ne la connais que parce que mes parents écoutaient ça à l'époque, bien avant ma naissance. Deuxièmement, c'est un groupe de Limoges (vi, vi, c'est chez moi) qui est resté local, et qui est séparé depuis belle lurette. Deux facteurs qui font que... ben presque personne, même autour de moi, ne connais. C'est dommage, parce que ça vaut cent fois certaines chansons actuelles, et ce n'est pas pire que ce qui a pu se faire à la même époque. Oui, les années 80, parfois, ça fait saigner les oreilles...**

 **Si jamais vous voulez écouter cette chanson, elle est sur Youtube. Tapez « Sclérose les forêts noires ». Il y a une vidéo sympa de ces pauvres gars en train de chanter sous la neige, à moitié gelés. L'audio est pas mauvais, même si l'image est pas tip top (caméra des années 80, bonjour !).**

 **Disclaimer : ni les personnages ni la chanson n'est de moi, je n'ai fait que les utiliser.**

Roy Mustang rêvassait, assis à son bureau. Une chanson passait à la radio. Délaissant ses dossiers dont il ne voyait jamais la fin, au risque de ce prendre une balle dans la tête, il écouta.

 _C'est elle qui disait dans les nuages noirs_

 _Il a des forêts semblables à des miroirs_

 _A des miroirs noirs_

 _C'est elle qui croyait que dans un seul éclair_

 _Elle pourrait brûler tous les défauts de la terre_

 _Tous les défauts de la terre_

Riza est comme la femme de cette chanson, pensa Roy Mustang. Elle avait le même idéal que moi : l'alchimie est faite pour le bien du peuple. Les éclairs des transmutations doivent éradiquer les défauts pour aider le peuple. Même si elle est utilisée à de mauvaises fins, un jour, elle redeviendra ce pour quoi elle est censé exister.

 _Regarde-la se regarder, regarde-la se laver dans ces eaux_

 _Elle est si belle, belle._

 _Regarde-la se regarder, regarde-la se laver dans ces eaux_

 _Elle est si belle, trop belle._

Riza aussi est belle. Et pour l'avoir vu se laver, et même quelques fois, s'être lavé avec elle, il le savait. Tout en elle était beau, attirant, envoûtant. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait plus y toucher.

 _C'est elle qui passait dans les frontières du temps_

 _Pour pouvoir y danser tout en imaginant_

 _Être elle-même le temps._

 _C'est elle qui restait, assise devant son miroir_

 _Pour regarder voler tous les oiseaux du soir_

 _Voler les forêts noires._

Danser sur les frontières du temps... Peut être qu'elle le faisait. Elle vieillissait certes, comme tout le monde, mais elle gardait cette fraîcheur qu'elle avait toujours eue. Elle avait vécu des épreuves, qui l'avaient marquée, tant physiquement que moralement, mais ses sourires étaient intemporels. C'était les mêmes que ceux qu'elle lui donnait petite fille. Et il espérait qu'elle lui donnerait encore les mêmes lorsqu'elle serait une vieille femme.

 _Regarde-la se regarder, regarde-la se laver dans ces eaux_

 _Elle est si belle, belle._

 _Regarde-la se regarder, regarde-la se laver dans ces eaux_

 _Elle est si belle, trop belle._

Oui, Riza Hawkeye était belle. Il la regarda. Elle aussi écoutait la chanson, les yeux clos. Il savait qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Il savait qu'elle aussi regrettait ce stupide règlement qui les empêchaient de se toucher.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'espace d'un instant leurs regards se rencontrèrent, pleins de promesses. Puis le moment passa. Elle se repris la première :

« Général, ne croyez pas que je ne vous vois pas ! Remplissez-moi ces dossiers ! »

« Tout de suite Colonel... » soupira-t-il.

Il se penchant sur le feuille blanche qu'il devait remplir, mais au lieu d'écrire des mots, il se mit à griffonner les courbes de sa belle. Absorbée par son dessin, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle ne tenait derrière lui. Elle le laissa continuer quelques instants, puis repris son rôle de cerbère. Elle se racla la gorge, le faisant sursauter.

A part eux deux, la pièce était vide. Elle se pencha donc pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Très beau dessin Roy, mais il va falloir que tu le brûles, personne ne peut voir cela... »

En un claquement de doigt le papier fut réduit en cendres. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un dessin. Pour l'instant il pouvait se rappeler et plus tard, il pourrait la toucher. Il fallait seulement qu'il devienne président et change cette foutu règle de fraternisation.

Il sourit en se remettant en travail. C'était faisable, surtout avec une assistante pareille à ses côtés !


	4. A total eclipse of the heart

**Bonnie Tyler – comme en fait la majorité des chanteurs que j'écoute – est souvent peu connue de ma génération. Par contre, c'est celle de mes parents. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est une ''vieille'' chanson qu'il ne faut jamais l'écouter. A mon humble avis, _A total eclipse of the heart_ est la plus belle chanson de Bonnie Tyler, et l'une des plus belles jamais écrite. Après, c'est un avis personnel, hein, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ^^. **

**Disclaimer : ni la chanson ni les personnages ne sont de moi. Ils appartiennent à ceux qui ont des droits dessus, pas à moi. (enfin, si, la coiffeuse, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, mais elle ne compte pas vraiment, si ? ^^)**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye était chez la coiffeuse. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage de celle-ci qui racontait (sans doute pour la vingtième fois de la journée, puisqu'il était presque 18h00) que sa sœur était enceinte et aller se marier.

Elle n'avait rien contre les mariages et le enfants, mais n'en parlait jamais. Parce qu'elle avait promis ces deux choses à une seule personne. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il accède à la plus haute position du pays.

D'habitude, elle répondait poliment, feignant de s'intéresser à ce que la coiffeuse racontait. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Ces histoires de mariage et de bonheur lui serrait le cœur.

Elle avait fait son choix huit ans auparavant et ne le regrettait pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu quitter l'armée après Ishbal. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre une vie normale avec le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Elle avait choisit de le suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Mais en faisant ce choix, elle avait sacrifié son bonheur en tant que femme. Qui sait si elle pourrait encore avoir des enfants lorsqu'il serait à la tête des armées ? Cela pouvait prendre des années, et à trente ans, elle savait que désormais, il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine d'années pour connaître la joie d'avoir un bébé.

Mais tant pis si elle n'en avait jamais, tant que ce pays changeait, que plus personne ne connaîtrait la guerre. Après tout, avait-elle le droit d'avoir un enfant, de connaître le bonheur après tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Ishbal ? Son enfant serait celui d'une meurtrière, d'une tueuse.

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait la coiffeuse. Mais, si elle entendait les mots, elle ne les retenait pas. Ils passaient tout simplement, sans qu'elle cherche à en comprendre le sens.

Soudain, elle entendit une chanson à la radio. C'était une chanson qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis son adolescence. A l'époque, elle admirait la voix de la chanteuse et trouvait les paroles touchantes. Maintenant qu'elle les réécoutaient, elle les trouvaient bouleversantes. Tellement proches des choix qu'elle avait fait. Tellement proche de ce qu'elle ressentait.

 _(Turnaround)_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and your never coming around_

 _(Turnaround)_

 _Every now and the I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

 _(Turnaround)_

 _Every now and the I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years are gone by._

 _(Turnaround)_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes._

 _(Turnaround bright eyes)_

 _Every now and then I fall apart._

 _(Turnaround bright eyes)_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

Elle se sentait seule. Elle détestait s'entendre pleurer sur son sort. Elle détestait penser que les plus belles années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient derrière eux. Mais, à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, elle oubliaient ses doutes, ses regrets. Ils tombaient en morceaux, fondaient comme la neige au soleil.

 _And I need you now tonight._

 _And I need you more than ever._

 _And if you only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._

 _And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong together._

 _We can take it to the end of the night,_

Elle avait besoin de lui la nuit. Elle le voulait pour toujours. Elle savait qu'ils tiendraient ensemble pour toujours. Ne tenaient-ils pas depuis huit ans, en ne s'autorisant un comportement d'amants que quelques fois par an, dans le plus grand secret ?

Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas en tort. Que s'aimer n'avait rien de mal. Mais l'armée pensait le contraire.

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a power keg and give us spark._

 _I really need you tonight,_

 _Forever gonna start tonight_

 _Forever gonna start tonight_

Il l'aimait, elle se savait. Elle sentait toujours sur elle l'ombre de cet amour qui planait au dessus d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux. A la moindre erreur, la poudre à canon sur laquelle il était assis pouvait prendre feu et les brûler vifs.

Mais elle le voulait dans ses bras, toute la nuit. Toutes les nuits.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

 _Now I'm only falling appart,_

 _Nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._

Elle avait été amoureuse et elle l'était toujours, mais parfois elle perdait espoir.

Des années qu'ils étouffaient leur sentiments, qu'ils cachaient ce qu'ils ressentaient au fond de leur cœur.

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life,_

 _Now there's only love in the dark._

 _Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart._

Il y avait eu de la lumière dans sa vie, mais maintenant elle avait l'impression que tout était noir. Le seul amour qu'il pouvait se permettre c'était dans le secret, derrière autant de barrières qu'ils pouvaient en dresser. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire.

Pour le futur de ce pays, il fallait que leurs sentiments soient cachés, puisqu'il était impossible de les détruire.

Un larme roula sur sa joue. La coiffeuse en arrêta de bavarder. Elle demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Riza inventa une histoire, à propos de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère.

Elle mentait, encore et toujours, pour se protéger. Pour le protéger.

Une fois sortie de chez la coiffeuse, à la nuit tombée, elle rentra chez elle, le cœur lourd. Black Hayate la suivait, sensible à l'humeur maussade de sa maîtresse. Il tenta de jouer pour la faire réagir, mais elle le caressa d'un air absent. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle resta là, à pleurer doucement pendant plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait même par le courage de se lever pour faire à manger, où même de se mettre au lit.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle regarda la pendule, il était 22h00 passées. Déjà ? Qui pouvait venir la voir à cette heure ? Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux rougis et alla ouvrir.

Son chien la suivit. Lorsqu'il eut reniflé pour savoir qui se tenait derrière la porte, il jappa brièvement et alla se coucher dans sa panière. Sa maîtresse n'avait plus besoin de lui pour être consolée.

Riza ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait son supérieur, en habits civils. Il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le fit entrer. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, elle lui reprocha :

"Tu ne devrais pas être là !"

"Je sais... Mais j'avais envie de te voir."

"Comme tous les jours, non ?"

Son ton était sec et elle retenait visiblement ses larmes. Il la pris dans ses bras et la questionna :

"Riza, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien, c'est juste cette stupide chanson..."

Il rigola doucement. Elle leva des yeux interrogateur vers lui. Il expliqua :

"La stupide chanson en question, ce ne serait pas _a total eclipse of the heart_?"

"Si... comment tu le sais ?"

"Je l'ai entendue à la radio. C'est à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas pu me retenir de venir te voir."

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

"Après tout, cette chanson n'est peut être pas si stupide que ça..."

Il la serra contre lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter :

"Et si quelqu'un t'a vu entrer ici ?"

"Riza, il est 22h00, en plein hiver, je suis venu à pied et je n'ai croisé personne. Toutes lumières de ton immeuble son éteinte, sauf la tienne. Je repartirais tôt, et personne ne saura jamais que j'ai passé la nuit ici."

"Et si quelqu'un t'a suivi ?"

"Si Bradley était encore président, il m'aurait fait suivre. Mais ton grand-père à autre chose à faire que de nous surveiller. Et en plus, tu sais bien qu'il ne souhaites que ton bonheur."

"Mouais... Et mon bonheur s'appelle Roy Mustang hein ?" rétorqua-t-elle, narquoise.

"Tu ne savais pas princesse ?"

Elle éclata de rire. Un fois les volets fermés, il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, il repartit après avoir embrassé sa belle tendrement. Après son départ, elle se blotti sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Satisfait, Black Hayate, se retourna dans sa panière. Il avait vu juste, cet humain aux cheveux noirs avait encore consolé sa maîtresse.


	5. Need you now

**Chanson assez récente, de Lady Antebellum. Comme elle est en anglais et que j'ai longtemps fait partie des gens qui n'y comprenait absolument ré do tou (ça c'est du patois de chez moi, ne chercher pas dans le dico) à la langue de Sheakspeare, je l'ai aussi traduite. Je suis nulle en rime, donc c'est purement littéral, mais, au moins, on comprend ce que ça raconte. C'est l'essentiel, non ?**

 **Disclamer : Ni la chanson si les personnages ne m'appartiennent.**

Il était une heure du matin et Riza Hawkeye tournait en rond dans son appartement. Black Hayate la regarder faire, se demandant visiblement ce qui n'allait pas chez sa maîtresse.

Ce qui n'allait pas était simple à diagnostiquer, et le remède n'était même pas compliqué à trouver. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher.

Ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle avait les hormones en feu dirons-nous. Tout la journée son supérieur avait travaillé avec la chemise ouverte plus que de raison, parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. Il est vrai que ce mois de juin était caniculaire, mais quand même ! Mais elle aurait pu passer outre, s'il n'avait pas eu l'excellente idée de se mêler à une bataille d'eau organisé par quelques soldats. Elle avait du aller le chercher pour le ramener par la peau du cou. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était torse nu. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans le même lit, et ses envies commençaient à lui jouer des tours. Forte de ses années d'entraînement, elle avait réussi à n'en laisser rien paraître et elle était rentrée chez elle sans encombre. Seulement, depuis, elle tournait comme un lion en cage, ne pouvant s'enlever de la tête l'image du torse ô combien musclé et séduisant de son supérieur.

 _Picture perfect, memories scattered all around the floor_

 _Images parfaites, les souvenirs tourbillonent sur le sol,_

 _Reachin' for the phone, 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

 _Cherchant le téléphone, car je ne plus lutter,_

 _And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind ?_

 _Et je me demande si je t'ai déjà traversé l'esprit_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps._

Elle combattait ses désirs, tentant en vain de se calmer. Soudain elle en eut assez. Elle avait pris deux douches glacées, et rien n'enlevait ce sentiment qui grandissait en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et avait même renoncer à se changer pour la nuit. Dans l'état ou elle se trouvait ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'appeler de chez elle, il se pouvait (même si c'était peu probable depuis que Grumman était devenu président) que sa ligne soit sur écoute. Ce n'était pas très prudent de faire cela, mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de lui, que ça lui plaise ou non. Le connaissant, ça lui plairait.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now !_

 _Il est une heure et quart du matin, je suis toute seule et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !_

 _'Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now !_

 _J'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas, mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !_

 _And I don't know how I can do without... I just need you now._

 _Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrais faire sans... J'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant._

La main tremblante, elle prit le combiné et composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

 _'Nother shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

 _Un autre verre de whiskey, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder la porte,_

 _Whishing you'd come sweeping in, the way you did before_

 _Espérant que tu te glisses à l'intérieur comme tu le faisais avant,_

 _And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind ?_

 _Et je me demande si je t'ai déjà traversé l'esprit ?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps._

Il était une heure du matin et Roy Mustang vidait consciencieusement une bouteille de whisky. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, pour finalement admettre qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait elle.

Tout la journée, il avait fait une chaleur de four. Il avait déjà tendance à perdre patience facilement quand il avait trop chaud alors si en plus sa subordonnée en rajoutait une couche ! Tout avait commencé quand elle avait enlevé sa veste. Puis elle avait défait deux boutons de sa chemise. Puis elle avait remonté les manches. Une fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus triturer sa chemise au risque de dévoiler trop de sa personne, elle commença à se mordiller les lèvres. En temps normal, il trouvait sa mignon, sa manie de se mordre les lèvres quand elle était un peu incommodée, dans le cas présent, par la chaleur. Mais là, il trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Le pire c'est que, à la fin de la journée, elle avait commencé à mordiller le bouchon de son stylo. Ils n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ses même dents mordillant sa peau à lui. Là, s'ils avaient été seuls, règlement ou non, il lui aurait sauté dessus sans un remords. Mais, heureusement pour sa réputation, leurs subordonnés avaient toujours été présent. Malheureusement pour sa libido. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis des semaines et se sentait comme un drogué sans coke. En manque. Perdu dans ses pensées et dans son verre d'alcool, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Il se leva et décrocha. Si seulement ça pouvait être elle... il en avait tellement besoin, mais elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait toujours été plus raisonnable que lui.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now !_

 _Il est une heure et quart du matin, je suis un peu soûl et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !_

 _'Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now !_

 _J'ai dit que je n'apellerait pas, mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant !_

 _And I don't know how I can do without... I just need you now._

 _Et je ne sais pas comment faire sans... j'ai juste besoin de toi maintenant._

"Allô ?"

"Roy ?"

La voix le fit bondir. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si raisonnable que ça finalement. Prudent, il utilisa le surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

"Princesse ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je... je me disais que comme je suis dans le coin, je pourrais... passer te voir ?"

"Je t'en prie. Ma porte t'es toujours ouverte."

Elle raccrocha avant que la conversation n'ai pu s'éterniser. En courant elle revint chez elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se déguiser complètement, mais elle changea radicalement de style vestimentaire et enfonça une casquette sur sa tête. Avec une paire de fausses lunettes, elle était méconnaissable. En moins de deux elle fut à la porte de l'appartement de son amant. Elle frappa. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément, signe qu'il l'attendait.

 _'Guess I'd rather hurt then feel nothind at all._

 _Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que ça fasse mal, plutôt que de ne rien sentir du tout._

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now !_

 _And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now !_

 _And I don't know how I can do without... I just need you now._

 _I just need you know !_

 _Oh, baby, I nedd you now !_

Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, respirant ce parfum qu'il aimait tant. Elle se serra contre lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent nus dans son lit, à gémir de plaisir. Lorsque, épuisés, il retombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se regardèrent, comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Beaucoup de personnes leur enviait cette capacité à se comprendre sans bouger les lèvres.

Mais ce don n'était pas inné, même s'il avait toujours eu un certain degré de complicité. Non. Ce don leur était venu à force de se cacher. Quand on ne peut pas clairement dire ce que l'on pense, les yeux sont le meilleur moyen de faire passer le message. Et si les yeux avaient une voix, bon nombre de personne serait étonnés de ce que les leurs pourraient dire...

Enlacés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au petit matin elle repartirait et la vie reprendrait son cours. En attendant qu'il devienne assez puissant pour abolir cette foutue loi de fraternisation au sein de l'armée, ils devraient se contenter de moments comme celui-ci, volés au nez et à la barbe de leurs supérieurs.

Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye était bien plus que des amants. Ils étaient même bien plus que de simples amoureux. Ils avaient un besoin viscéral l'un de l'autre mais ce besoin était bien plus que charnel. Ensemble, ils pouvaient soulever des montagnes. Seuls, ils n'arriveraient même pas à bouger un caillou. Une fois, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne devaient avoir qu'une seule âme pour deux corps. Elle lui avait répondu en souriant tendrement que ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses...


	6. Things we lost in the fire

**Cette chanson passait en boucle il y a deux ans à la radio pendant l'été, puis je ne l'ai plus jamais entendue sur les stations de musique. Allez comprendre vous. Faut croire que quand ça rapporte pas, ça mérite pas d'être écouté... Bref, je disais donc que j'ai entendu la première fois cette chanson quand j'étais en plein dans une énième lecture de FMA, et que les paroles m'ont tout de suite fait penser à Roy et Riza. Il était donc assez logique que j'en fasse une songfic, non ?**

 **Disclaimer : _Things we lost in the fire_ appartient au groupe Bastille et les personnages à Hiromu Arakawa. **

_Things we lost to the flames_

 _Things we'll never see again_

 _All that we've amassed_

 _Sits before us, shattered into ash_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _We sat and make a list_

 _Of all the things that we had_

 _Down the backs of table tops_

 _Tickets stubs and your diaries_

 _I read them all one day_

 _When loneliness came and you were away_

 _Oh they told me nothing new,_

 _But I love to read the words you used_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _I was the match and you were the rock_

 _Maybe we started the fire_

 _We sat apart and watch_

 _All we had burned on the pyre_

 _(You said) we born with nothing_

 _And we sure as hell have nothing now_

 _(You said) we born with nothing_

 _And we sure as hell have nothing now_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again ?_

 _Do you understand that we will never be the same again ?_

 _The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again_

 _The future's in our hand and we will never be the same again_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _These are the things, the sings we lost_

 _The things we lost in the fire fire fire_

 _Flames. They licked the walls_

 _Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore_

Une nouvelle chanson à la mode. Un air que beaucoup de personnes chantonnent chaque jour. Mais pour combien d'entre elles c'est mots veulent-ils dire quelque chose ?

Pour moi elles veulent tout dire. Pour Roy aussi.

Qu'avons-nous perdu dans le feu ?

Notre innocence.

Notre insouciance.

Nos rêves de jeunesse.

Le feu a dévoré mon enfance, emprisonnant mon père dans ses recherches.

Le feu a marqué à jamais ma peau, d'abord sous la forme d'un tatouage qui expliquait comment le créer, puis par une brûlure qui ne disparaîtra jamais.

Le feu nous a pris des choses que nous ne reverrons jamais. En particulier les vies de ceux que nous avons tués. C'est peut-être Roy le Flame Alchemist, mais c'est moi qui lui ai dévoilé les arcanes de l'alchimie du feu. Nous sommes tous les deux liés à jamais, par un lien indestructible, imbrûlable. Nous avons été marqué par le même feu, celui de mon père, celui de l'alchimie. Nous avons été marqués par le feu de la mort.

A Ishbal, nous avons vu ce que le feu avait détruit. Nous avons vu ce que nous avons causé. Après cela, nous n'avons plus été les même et nous ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

Notre seul futur est de réparer nos torts. Nous ne pourrons jamais rendre les vies que nous avons prises. Nous pourrons reconstruire les maisons, traiter avec les survivants, mais jamais nous ne pourrons ressusciter les morts.

Alors, quelle peut être notre voie ?

La mort ? Trop facile, trop rapide. Même sous la torture, qu'apporterais notre mort ? Une vague satisfaction de la part des proches de nos victimes ? Nous ne pouvons pas choisir le moment de notre mort, mais quel serait l'intérêt de mourir sans avoir tenté de réparer nos erreurs ?

La vie serait donc la voie à suivre. Mais comment vivre après cela, alors que nous ne méritons que la mort. Quel but nous donner ?

Et si, pour réparer nos erreurs, nous devions vivre en portant leur poids ? Peut être est-ce là la bonne punition pour nos crimes ? Vivre, tenter de réparer nos torts, tout en se rappelant à chaque instant ce que nous avons fait.

C'est la voie que nous avons choisi. Mourir était trop facile. Vivre le sera encore plus, mais quel droit avons-nous de nous plaindre ?

Nous avons encore un foyer, des personnes qui tiennent à nous, un travail, une mission. Alors que les Ishbals n'ont plus rien.

Nous vivrons pour qu'ils vivent. Nous vivrons pour que plus personne ne connaissent ce que nous avons connu. Pour que plus personne n'est à mettre du sang sur ses mains pour un gouvernement qui ne se soucie pas de son peuple.

Le feu nous a détruit, mais le feu nous a offert autre chose. Nous sommes revenu de l'enfer des flammes plus fort, plus solides, plus déterminés.

Le feu nous a donné un nouveau but, un nouvel idéal. Et tant que sa flamme brûlera en nous, cet idéal vivra.

Parfois le feu sert aussi à faire vivre. Après tout, après un incendie, les plantes ne repoussent-elles pas encore plus fortes qu'avant ?


	7. All of me

_**All of me**_ **de John Legend fait partie de les chansons préféres de ces dernières années. Avec** ** _When I was your man_ , de Bruno Mars, c'est même sans doute celle qui m'a le plus touchée, du moins pour une chanson d'amour. Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement que de faire danser Roy et Riza dessus, non ? **

**Disclaimer : ni la chanson ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent, mais je crois que depuis le temps, vous avez comprit ^^**

Riza Hawkeye détestait les bals de l'armée. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas danser, au contraire. Non elle les détestait pour deux raisons.

La première était que ces bals étaient toujours remplis d'hommes plein aux as qui cherchaient des épouses. Manque de bol, malgré sa réputation, en robe de soirée, elle était assez jolie pour s'attirer une nuée de prétendants.

La deuxième était que toutes les femmes de la salle tournait autour de _lui_. Roy Mustang. Son supérieur. Son amant caché. Elle aurait aimer pouvoir l'embrasser au beau milieu de la salle, devant tout le monde, pour couper court à toutes tentatives de séduction. Tout le monde verrait alors qu'ils n'étaient pas libres.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire et devait endurer les compliments vides de sens des hommes qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à sa beauté, sans chercher plus loin. Elle entendait aussi, même si elle essayait de ne pas écouter, tous les commentaires des femmes sur son supérieur. La majorité des invitées allaient tenter de finir dans son lit, elle le savait.

Elle savait aussi qu'il était dans la même situation. Il détestait que ces idiots lui tourne autour et aurait bien renvoyer bouler toutes les pintades qui gloussait dans ses oreilles. Mais, comme elle, il était coincé par la règle de fraternisation au sein de l'armée, par leurs positions, par leurs rêves.

Ils avaient bien essayé de s'éclipser, mais le président Grumman avait demandé leur présence expresse. En bon soldats, ils avaient du obéir à contre-cœur. Comme elle n'allait pas rester à roder autour de la piste de danse en essayant d'avoir l'air de ne pas vouloir que quelqu'un l'invite à danser, elle avait accepté les demandes de différents hommes. Après tout elle adorait danser, et Roy aussi était tenu de danser, pour parfaire sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Alors elle tournoyait, s'imaginant brièvement être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Tard dans la soirée, le président fit un petit discours, les remerciant de leur présence et leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. En effet, la prochaine danse serait la dernière. Il s'agissait d'un slow. Bien sûr, c'était le moment ou jamais pour tout ceux qui souhaitait mettre une femme dans leur lit, où pour toutes celles qui espéraient mettre un homme dans leur lit d'ailleurs.

Riza était en train de chercher désespérément comment elle pouvait refuser une danse à tout le monde sans risquer l'incident diplomatique. Mais si elle choisissait un de ces hommes, elle aurait le même problème, en ayant privilégié un au détriment des autres.

Manifestement, Roy avait le même problème. Elle entendit soudain sa voix derrière lui et sauta sur l'occasion de se défaire de ses pots-de-colle. Charmeur, il demanda :

Il me semble que je n'ai pas encore dansé avec vous, Colonel.

Effectivement Général.

Et bien, il me semble que c'est la danse ou jamais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pour toute réponse elle tendit la main. Plantant l'air de rien les trois quarts des femmes de la salle, et un bon quart des hommes, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres danseurs. Elle se retint de rire devant la tête éberluée des demoiselles, qui avait visiblement pensé à toutes les possibilités, sauf à celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas trop les blâmer, connaissant la réputation qu'on lui donnait. Qui aurait voulu danser avec une folle furieuse obsédée par son travail et par ses armes ?

Lorsque tous les danseurs furent en position, les premières notes s'élevèrent. _All of Me_. Une des chansons les plus romantiques de ces dernières années. Parfaite pour danser un slow. Tous les danseurs se mirent en mouvement au même moment.

 _What would I do without without your smart mouth, drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on yout magical, mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

 _My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your egdes, all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all af me, and you give me all of you_

Les bras autour du cou de son supérieur, elle sentait les regards envieux d'une bonne partie de l'assistance rivés sur eux. Il murmurait à son oreille de temps en temps quelques phrases de la chanson. Si elle ne s'était pas entraîné depuis des années à garder un visage impassible malgré ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aurait sans doute rougit, puis l'aurait embrassé. Mais comme elle ne le pouvait pas, elle se contenta de tapoter discrètement dans son cou avec sa main, selon un code qu'il s'était inventé. Le message était simple : « Je t'aime ». Un peu niais sans doute, mais tellement appropriée au moment...

Elle écouta attentivement les paroles. Ça leur correspondait tout à fait. Il était fou et elle l'était au moins autant que lui. Il était sa fin et son commencement. Même quand elle perdait, s'il était toujours là, en vie, elle avait gagné. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle lui avait donné tout d'elle, et qu'elle avait reçu tout de lui.

 _How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying, you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around throught every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

 _My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your egdes, all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all af me, and you give me all of you_

Il était sa pire distraction, c'est vrai. Mais il était aussi celui qui donnait un rythme à sa vie. D'ailleurs il le lui répéta dans son oreille. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine, de sorte qu'a moins que quelqu'un ne leur rendre dedans, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il disait. S'ils étaient loin, il ne pouvait même pas voir qu'il parlait.

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all thougt it's hard_

 _My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your egdes, all your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose, I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all af me, and you give me all of you_

Oui leurs têtes étaient sous l'eau, mais oui, ils respiraient très bien. Oui ils étaient fous. Parce que tout d'eux aimait l'autre. Toutes leurs imperfections. Ils appartenaient l'un un à l'autre, entièrement, sans condition. Il était sien, elle était sienne. Peut importe que le reste du monde le sache, même si parfois elle avait envie de le crier à tous ceux qui passaient, ils étaient ensemble, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Elle serait toujours à ses côtés, tout comme il resterait toujours proche d'elle. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne se séparerait d'elle sans en être forcé. Même Bradley n'avait pas réussi à construire un mur entre eux.

Lorsque les dernières notes s'envolèrent, les danseurs se saluèrent, inconscients des sentiments qui les agitaient. Ils prirent congés et repartirent chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Demain, peut-être quelques rumeurs feraient-elle état d'une possible liaison, mais peu de monde y accorderait un quelconque crédit. Ils étaient bien trop méticuleux et avaient bien trop d'expérience pour que quiconque trouve une connexion autre que professionnelle entre eux.


	8. Allumer le feu

**Aucun Français ne peut l'ignorer, Johnny Hallyday ne chantera plus jamais. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une fanatique, mais j'aime bien plusieurs de ses chansons. 'Je te promets' est sans doute ma préférée. Avec les hommages qui n'en finissent plus, j'ai entendu 'Allumer le feu' de nouveau hier soir et les paroles m'ont frappées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avait pas pensé avant pour notre colonel préféré.**

 **Ce serait prétentieux de ma part de dire que cette fanfic est un hommage, alors je vais simplement dire que, même si je n'était pas une groupie, je voulais faire un petit quelque chose pour me remémorer cet artiste. Je suis sans doute née dans la mauvaise génération pour comprendre ce qu'il représentait, mais je vois l'effet que sa disparition a sur beaucoup de personnes autour de moi. Il faudra longtemps avant de réentendre une voix pareille, portée ainsi par des millions de fans, si cela arrive un jour.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Accoudé à la fenêtre de son bureau, le Général Mustang – fraîchement promu – appréciait pleinement d'avoir retrouvé la vue. Depuis la guerre, il savait ce qu'être entouré de ténèbres voulait dire, mais perdre la vision avait donné un nouveau sens à cela.

Les yeux dans le vague, il regardait passer les habitants de Central City et la ronde des militaires en faction autour du QG de l'armée d'Amnestris. Des gens vacants à leurs occupations quotidiennes, ayant déjà presque oublié ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt. Pourtant, le son des marteaux et des outils des maçons occupés à reconstruire les dommages du Jour Promis résonnait dans les rues.

Combien de temps et de dommages faudrait-il pour que le peuple réalise qu'un pays gouverné par une armée était une mauvaise chose ? Même si la plus grande partie des événements avait été cachée aux concitoyens, ne comprenaient-ils pas que sans cette hiérarchie, sans ce système pyramidal, un coup d'état deviendrait plus qu'improbable ?

Il soupira. Les gens aimaient leurs petites vies stables et sans chamboulements. Même si cela voulait dire ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer librement et mettre au ban de la société une ethnie entière.

Mustang repensa soudain à cette chanson qu'il écoutait quand il était jeune. Celle que Riza faisait résonner dans la lugubre maison de son maître pour le narguer quand il tentait d'apprendre l'alchimie du feu.

Maintenant, plus que jamais, elle avait une signification pour lui.

 _Tourner le temps à l'orage_

 _Revenir à l'état sauvage_

 _Forcer les portes, les barrages_

 _Sortir le loup de sa cage_

 _Sentir le vent qui se déchaîne_

 _Battre le sang dans nos veines_

 _Monter le son des guitares_

 _Et le bruit des motos qui démarrent._

Si seulement le peuple pouvait faire ça. Revenir à l'état sauvage. Comprendre que, si les chaînes étaient nécessaires dans une société en bonne santé, certaines n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il rêvait du jour où il entendrait le son de cette révolution, qu'il souhaitait, malgré tout, pacifique.

Il avait vu assez de mort dans sa vie. Le rêve qu'il avait pour ce pays ne se réaliserait pas dans le sang.

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un rien, d'un geste_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle,_

 _Et d'un mot d'amour_

 _Pour_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

C'était ça l'essence d'une révolution. Une étincelle et une parole fédératrice. Il voulait que ce soir une parole d'amour. De compréhension. Qui poserait des bases solides pour une nation égalitaire et solidaire.

Un mot d'amour… Pour lui et Riza, cette chanson avait prit un autre ton que celui de la plaisanterie avec l'âge. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Ils étaient devenus des adolescents avides de plaisir et d'amour. Une jeunesse qu'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient eux aussi enchaînés par les lois de l'armée. Mais, jusqu'au jour où ils pourraient s'en débarrasser, ils avaient des souvenirs pour les sustenter. Ainsi que quelques brèves rencontres dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais c'était une autre histoire… Ça aussi, ça allumait le feu...

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Laisser derrière toutes nos peines_

 _Nos haches de guerre, nos problèmes_

 _Se libérer de nos chaînes_

 _Lâcher le lion dans l'arène_

 _Je veux la foudre et l'éclair_

 _L'odeur de poudre, le tonnerre_

 _Je veux la fête et les rires_

 _Je veux la foule en délire_

La foudre, l'éclair, le feu… Il rêvait du jour où il n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser l'alchimie, même si elle lui avait énormément apportée. Un mince dossier claqua sur sa tête.

« Général, vous rêvez. »

Il retint un sourire ravit en entendant le ton sec et pourtant – pour lui qui la connaissait si bien – tendre. Toutes ces flammes et ces cendres avaient au moins eu le mérite d'amener Riza Hawkeye dans sa vie.

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un rien, d'un contact_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un peu de jour_

 _Pour_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Allumer le feu_

Oh que oui, il suffisait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu entre eux deux. Il le vit dans son regard quand il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Leurs échanges de regards étaient connus au sein de l'armée. Cette capacité à se comprendre sans rien dire. Beaucoup mettaient ça sur le compte d'une longue amitié et du fait d'avoir travaillé côte à côte dans ses situations explosives pendant des années.

C'était bien plus simple que ça. Mais cette raison, vieille comme le monde, ils ne pouvaient pas la dire. Pas avant que ce pays ait changé. Sinon, tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait seraient vains.

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un rien, d'un geste_

 _Il suffira d'une étincelle_

 _D'un mot d'amour pour_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Oh ! allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et faire danser, les diables et les dieux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Et voir grandir la flamme dans vos yeux_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

 _Allumer le feu_

Oui, un jour, il allumerait le feu. Celui du changement. Et quand les flammes deviendront cendres, il n'en aurait plus besoin dans un pays nouveau.

Il pourrait se consacrer à cette autre flamme qui brûlait en lui. Celle qui s'appelait Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

 **Bon, c'est peut-être un peu à l'eau de rose, mais bon… C'est ce qui m'es venu naturellement. Et comme dirait un de mes anciens profs, mieux vaux quelque chose d'un peu bancal écrit naturellement qu'un truc alambiqué qu'on à mit des heures à écrire !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une ptite review !:)**


End file.
